Mientras caminemos a tu lado
by Edrianel
Summary: Cuatro años después de las batallas contra Hades. Una guerra se cierne sobre la tierra. Los caballeros al servicio de Athena son pocos y los de más alto rango, duermen transformados en piedra. ¿Acaso ese será su eterno descanso?
1. A mis amados Caballeros Dorados

**o — ( Mientras Caminemos A Tu Lado ) — o**

**: Ενώ περπατάμε στην πλευρά σας :**

_El reloj no mirara hacía atrás;_

_Los errores cometidos no se borrarán,_

_Y entre la culpa, lo que fue y lo que nunca dejaste nacer…_

…_Aún puedes llorar._

**Por: Edrianel**

— **Obertura —**

**º. A Mis Amados Caballeros Dorados .º**

_No sé de que manera empezar esta carta, ni el porque me parece tan preciso hacerla ahora. Pero hoy, en que una vez más observo sus bellos rostros inexpresivos en el melancólico obelisco, he sentido con mayor fuerza la desesperanza que, con justa razón, me atosiga con cada día que he vivido desde que comprendí la injusticia de mis actos y la terrible consecuencia que mis caprichos les dictaron._

_Sé con angustia que mis lágrimas no los traerán de vuelta, ni tampoco los liberara del eterno encierro que los dioses iracundos, impusieron a sus inmortales almas. No me imagino un castigo mayor que el que ustedes sufren ahora, y no sé si exista alguna pena más grande para un corazón aún latiente, que el saberse responsable del eterno sufrimiento de catorce magnánimas existencias._

_Hoy, mi cuerpo mortal, cumple diecisiete años. Ya perdí la cuenta de cuantos inviernos debe estar cumpliendo mi divinidad, pero para ser sincera, no me importa. Un año más de vida que les debo a ustedes, y que no les pago con justa moneda… al desearme estar muerta. Porque, al reparar en cada una de sus afligidas expresiones, en sus miradas cansinas de piedra, en las aguas de diluido color escarlata, reflejo de las lágrimas que derraman cuando yo no estoy presente, me siento desolada._

_No fui justa, ni tampoco su destino podría alardear de lo mismo. Daría cualquier cosa por poder cambiar con ustedes el sitio, pero por mucho que ruegue al Olimpo entre lamentaciones o incluso al mismísimo cielo con la fe más grande de todas, ese es un deseo que, mucho me temo, no veré cumplido jamás. ¿Qué puedo hacer entonces por ustedes?. ¿Proteger este mundo? Eso hago, o eso trato de hacer, pero mi labor es reducida a nada, pues el peso de tal proeza siempre ha recaído sobre los hombros de mis valerosos Santos… Y una vez más, yo no soy nada más que un objeto de inútil decoración con un poder que no sé como canalizar para bien de mi tarea._

_Y así, la única manera que tengo de pagarles es viviendo... Y vivo, con resignación… y respiro, aunque con dolor…, solo y únicamente por pagar el sacrificio de ustedes… aunque, hace cuatro años, que en realidad mi alma ha estado sepultada sin brillo debajo de mi piel mortal._

_Me he aferrado a existir en el recinto donde moraron en vida, en contradicción del consejo de mis restantes caballeros, que me solicitan regresar al antiguo hogar familiar. Pero yo me resisto, si los dejo a ustedes y si dejo el recinto sagrado que fue su hogar, entonces moriré realmente, pues mi débil fuerza la obtengo al recorrer una a una las casas donde alguna vez crecieron y vivieron fieles a su palabra. Es mi costumbre caminar por entre los corredores de su pasado, subiendo las escaleras a la velocidad en que el reloj se mueve entre las doce horas. No sé cual es el fin de estar ahí, a no ser mi obstinación por mantener con vida aquél jardín donde habita un par de Sales gemelos… Dos árboles, que al parecer, se sienten tan inservibles como yo, pues han perdido el suave color de sus flores y han dejado de sostener con firmeza sus ramas… Echan de menos a su adorado protegido… yo lo he perdido también, a él y a sus trece compañeros de armas._

_Es esta tristeza que nos embarga…_

_Sé que vendrán más batallas, sé que las mismas no están muy lejanas, serán más cruentas que cualquier otra que se haya visto sobre la faz de la tierra… Y no sé que hacer… ¿Dónde esta la sabiduría que se supone es mi homologa?. ¿Acaso no soy más que el patético resultado que los mimos y las pompas que me envolvieron estando alejada de ustedes, fabricaron? No es que culpe a mi abuelo, él trato de darme lo mejor que le era posible, lo mejor que el dinero era capaz de ofrecer, aquello que es apreciado, pero jamás necesitado. Niña rica, preocupada por todo lo que no vale e indiferente al dolor del que fui creadora, eso fui yo en aquel mundo irreal que mi subconsciente me ayudo a crear. Pero solo fui un sueño. Solo bastaba abrir los ojos y saludar a la realidad ¿O acaso no era así?_

_¿Acaso no era así…?_

_No puedo cambiar el pasado, por mucho que el deseo lo quiera. Mi cuerpo podrá morir, pero a fin de cuentas, volveré a reencarnar. ¿Pero que hay de aquellos que no lo harán?. ¿Qué hay de aquellos que sufrirán la ambición de los dioses?. ¿Qué hay de ustedes, cuya alma aprisionada entre la roca y el odio los tendrá cautivos por hasta siempre?. ¿Qué hay de mí y la eterna muerte que tanto he añorado desde que ustedes no son más que un monumento a la propia osadía de su temple?_

…_Y no sé que hago aquí, redactando una carta a catorce guerreros que jamás podrán entender lo mucho que me duele ser la eterna responsable de todo su sufrimiento… He llorado tanto, que es sorprendente que aún me queden más lágrimas para derramar. Cuatro años han pasado desde que derribaron el Muro de los Lamentos, cuatro años, desde el sacrificio que gustosos aceptaron, para cederle la vida a este planeta que no tiene la mínima idea de lo mucho que les debe._

…_Y yo los abandone. _

_Cedí mis bendiciones a quienes, aunque gallardos y armados de fe, aún les faltaba la experiencia de la vida, de las lecciones y de la madurez, así como a mi me faltaba la sabiduría para entender, que el oro es oro y el bronce es bronce, sin importar lo mucho que quiera que se asimilen las tonalidades. Sin embargo, en ningún momento se detuvieron a reprocharme tales actos de infantil soberbia, que solo lograba hacerlos derramar sangre por la llaga de la traición que su propia Diosa les abrió._

_Créanme, que no fue mi intención. Dios sabe; ese Dios único, verdadero, amoroso y perfecto; que el dolor de sus vidas, jamás fue mi intención._

_Y ahí están ustedes… _

_Inmóviles de esperanza… _

_Vulnerables a las tempestades… _

_Eternos en su castigo…_

_Y ahí vivirán… pagando mis errores, porque, incluso eso hacen por mí,… pagan mis errores._

_¿Cómo decirles que estoy tan desesperada? Sé que el sentarme aquí y sumar mis penas a las suyas, no es más que una inútil y egoísta tarea… Pero, los necesito… ¡Los necesito más que la divinidad eterna que se me ofrece y yo aborrezco!. ¿Cómo podré proteger al mundo sin contar con su apoyo, sus dones, su amor, y su consejo?. ¿Cómo se supone que debo actuar cuando el menester tan sencillo que es la vida misma, me parece tan difícil sin ustedes a mi lado?_

_¿Cómo puedo ponerme en pie? Por favor enséñenme, a ponerme de nuevo en pie. Necesito su firme mano para levantarme, necesito sus suaves palabras para guiarme, necesito sus cálidos besos para consolarme, necesito su paciente andar, para enseñarme entre mis tropezones, como puedo caminar a su lado… una vez más..._

_Los amo tanto._

Ella se levantó del suelo con pesadez. Se enjuagó algunas lágrimas de su rostro con el revés de su mano, pero olvidó unas cuantas sobre el trozo de papel que ahora doblaba por la mitad. Levantó la mirada y la posó sobre sus dormitantes caballeros, haciendo memoria de lo que los años pasados le habían regalado para con cada uno.

…Sabía sus nombres, sus edades; conocía la valía de su temple y el camino donde su fortaleza los había llevado, pues dicho sendero había dado fin, justo ahí, donde todos ellos dormían el castigo eterno de su noble osadía.

-¿Quieres que la ponga entre las flores de la base?- preguntó alguien detrás de ella.

La joven giró el rostro con lentitud hacía su acompañante y le obsequio una triste sonrisa. Sin precisar una respuesta, le clavó la mirada al trozo del escrito cuyas palabras formadas por una tinta escurridiza, comenzaban a patinarse por la lluvia salada que le había caído encima, directamente desde sus ojos.

-No sé si deba dejarla. De cualquier manera, no es algo que podrían llegar a leer jamás.

El joven se acercó a ella, mirándola tiernamente con sus ojos cafés. Le tomó la mano que sostenía la carta con la mano izquierda y acaricio el blanco mentón de ella con la derecha, obligándola así, a verle directamente.

-Saori, no pierdas la fe. Nunca lo hagas. Tú escribiste esta carta por una razón. Les hablaste del contenido con tu corazón. Esto es un mero trozo de papel, pero lo que esta escrito en el, tiene un significado muy profundo para ti y para ellos. Déjales saber que no son solo unas figuras de piedra. Les traes flores todos los meses para hacerles saber que no los olvidas, en esta ocasión déjales por vez primera una carta que hable de tus propios sentimientos y no sientas temor por ello.

La adolescente suspiró. Cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir. Antes de que pudiera responder a las palabras de su caballero de bronce, él ya estaba atravesando el agua que rodeaba el gran obelisco llevando la carta en la mano izquierda, pasando a través de los lirios, jazmines y azafranes que flotaban en el líquido, como ofrendas al dolor de ellos.

Cuando Seiya hubo regresado, empapado de la cintura para abajo, ella le sonrió con gratitud y él se encogió de hombros dedicándole esa alegre mirada. Saori volvió a dirigir su ojos a los más grandes guerreros de su orden. Elevó su cosmos y los envolvió en señal de resignada despedida antes de girarse sobre sus talones y alejarse con paso lento del lugar.

Allá, en lo alto del monumento construido por los dioses, alguien le devolvió el gesto en silenciosa esperanza.

_Fin de la Obertura: A Mis Amados Caballeros Dorados._

—**o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—****( Edrianel )—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—**

**º—— I.P.C ——º**

**¡Gracias por leer esta historia!**

**Nota de la Autora: **Hace tanto tiempo que quería empezar una historia sería (bueno, no tan seria) de Saint Seiya que me he decidido por empezarla ya.

No sé si alguien se haya dado el tiempo de leer mis otros fics, tanto los serios como los "cómicos", bueno, pues este fic es un intermedio entre ambos. He intentado hacerlo sin presionarme demasiado por el resultado, ya que dicha tarea siempre me ocasiona una frustración demasiado grande si no alcanzo una perfección, que después de una semana de haberla creído así, me parece una porquería, digna para la basura.

Acerca de mi otra historia "Empezando de nuevo" que esta en proceso, pues será escrita junto con esta.

Sin más por el momento y esperando no decepcionarlos, me despido agradeciéndoles el tiempo que se tomaron por leer este escrito y esperando tenerlos por aquí una vez más, cuando aparezca el próximo capitulo.

¡Gracias!

Atte. Isabel.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

__

**_Si así lo deseas… ¡Por favor, honra esta historia con tu valioso review!._**


	2. Reproche de Athena, Respuesta de Zeus

**o — ( Mientras Caminemos A Tu Lado ) — o**

**: Ενώ περπατάμε στην πλευρά σας :**

"_No me mires así,_

_No deseo que me observes, aquí_

_viviendo, muriendo, creyendo,_

_con la mirada que ya no puedo levantar_

_y con mi corazón que no te olvidará_

_que aún es posible el cielo alcanzar._

_Vuelve a tu hogar y no recuerdes que existí,_

_si sufro, si lloro, créeme, lo hago gustoso._

_Déjalos llevarse mi alma para tenerla cautiva_

_que es esto y más, lo que daría y eternamente pagaría_

_cualquier dolor vale la pena,_

_por el solo hecho… _

_de saberte viva"_

De aquellos que duermen en la roca.

**Por: Edrianel**

— **Primer Interludio —**

**El reproche de Athena, la respuesta de Zeus.**

4 Años atrás

Los ojos verdes se abrieron con tal magnitud de sorpresa ante la horrorosa visión. Los sentimientos que se desataban desde la profundidad de su corazón, se agolpaban entre sus pulmones impidiéndoles volver a llenarse por el aire que de pronto se le había escapado. ¿Cómo era posible que una niña de su edad pudiera ser capaz de soportar aquello que su mente trataba de asimilar sin perder la cordura? La imagen de los cuerpos rígidos le espetaban con tanta agonía que, por un instante, todo parecía desparecer de su entorno dejando únicamente aquello que no hubiese querido ver jamás en toda la eternidad…

Allí, delante de ella, los Caballeros Dorados habían encarnado en la roca.

Su rostro palideció, las lágrimas se escaparon sin mayor problema desde la mirada errante que les sostenía. Todo el mundo se le vino encima, quería hacer algo, quería liberarlos, debía haber una manera, aquello no podía ser cierto, estaba soñando, estaba equivocada, todo era una cruel broma, solo eso… una cruel broma… Porque ellos no se merecían tal castigo… no se lo merecían…

¿Desde cuándo las virtudes habían sido castigadas de manera tan inmisericorde?

Perdió noción de sus propios actos, se liberó de los brazos que trataban de consolarla, quizás de consolarse así mismos y corrió. Corrió hacía ellos gritando de dolor, de angustia, incluso de incredulidad. Se metió dentro del agua, arrastrando con dificultad sus pasos que el líquido insistía en hacer pesados. Golpeó la base de piedra, el sostén de la cárcel de sus antiguos guerreros. Golpeó con furia descomunal hasta lograr hacerse daño. Arañó la roca en un inútil intento de romper el injusto castigo. Es que simplemente… aquello no podía ser cierto.

"¡No, no, no!" Era lo único que sabía decir en aquel instante¡No a ellos¡No así¡No había razón¡.¿Cual era el motivo de aquello?.! Su rostro se hallaba descompuesto en un gesto de dolor indescriptible. Sus sentimientos se hallaban enredados en si mismos. Sentía tristeza por ellos, sentía odio hacía sus semejantes, sentía impotencia de su propia parte, se sentía la irónica pieza de una pesadilla, la pesadilla que ella se había dedicado a soñar en su propia dormitación de su verdadero y altivo espíritu.

Shun trató de contenerla. Se había precipitado hacía ella cuando entendió que debía poner un alto a las heridas que Saori se estaba ocasionando. Detrás de ellos, Shiryu estaba conmocionado, pero era un poco más maduro para sobrellevar el fuerte impacto que acababa de llevarse cuando sus ojos, aquellos ojos que solo habían recuperado la vista para observar desgracias, lo habían hecho conciente de aquellas descomunales figuras en la lejanía. A su lado izquierdo un perplejo Hyoga estaba paralizado y un poco más atrás, Seiya casi había entrado en un sopor indescifrable.

El mutismo se instaló en los espectadores varones, y competían con los desgarradores alaridos de su joven Diosa.

Si, la imagen era sumamente dolorosa, pero tenían que ver aquello con sus propios ojos, corroborar la presencia de los cautivos con sus propios cosmos. Era duro, era el sabor más agrio que habían probado desde que su vida fuese parte de los Santos al servicio de Athena. Se habían creído capaces de soportar aquello, tal vez porque en el fondo jamás fueron tan reales las palabras que Ikki de Fénix y Shun de Andrómeda les habían dicho acerca de aquella aberración. ¿Hace cuanto habían estado ahí? Hacía más de cuatro meses desde que habían destruido el Muro de los Lamentos, y ellos, a penas estaban poniendo un pie en aquel sitio, después de que los hermanos les dieran aviso de aquello hace cuatro días atrás.

Pero ¿Cómo era posible? Ellos cinco siempre habían salido airosos de sus encuentros, aunque todo parecía indicar que no debía haber forma de que permanecieran vivos, y aquellos corazones dorados, los cuales hubiesen jurado ser eternos e indestructibles, se habían convertido en la prueba de lo alejados que estaban los dioses de consentir cualquier aspecto que la naturaleza humana aún podía conservar: misericordia, perdón.

Seiya se dejo caer de rodillas y golpeo el suelo con los puños. Shiryu e Hyoga se conformaron con llorar en silencio, mientras se dejaban arrastrar por el pequeño halito de sufrimiento que el obelisco desprendía sin intención. Pero Saori… pero Athena… ella se decidió a no dejar las cosas como estaban, ya no, no ahora que había abandonado de propia elección su conexión con el Olimpo y su verdadera familia divina…

Encendió su cosmos. Lo elevo tanto y lo llevo casi hasta el límite mismo de su propia vida mortal. Sus Santos salieron de su ensimismamiento cuando aquella explosión de poder les advirtió que ella se estaba poniendo en absurdo peligro. La llamaron, trataron de detenerla, pero era demasiado tarde…

Athena reprocharía a los altos decanos acerca de esa maldita decisión…

Se elevó… su espíritu que aún era uno con Saori, traspasó el espacio, el tiempo, la dimensión que la separaba del lugar de nacimiento de deidades profanas, así como ella lo era. Se dejo llevar y siguió el instinto, que era lo único que la guiaba… No tendría fuerzas para estar ahí durante mucho tiempo, lo sabía, pero aquello era algo que tenía que llevar a cabo… Entró al recinto y paso sin ser detectada entre presencias que eran formadas por la misma esencia superior que la de ella… Llegaría a él y abogaría por los guerreros de su orden… Tenía, al menos, que intentarlo.

Traspaso el corredor franqueado por pilares de magnificencia arquitectura ancestral, avanzó por entre el infinito y las estrellas que guardaban en secreto los aposentos eternales… Hasta que lo encontró a él.

Zeus el gran dios omnipotente, aquél que había desterrado a su propio padre y se había sentado en el trono de los cielos. Zeus estaba delante de ella, tan grande y poderoso como las leyendas Griegas lo describían con cierto asomo de temor y respeto. Su padre estaba ahí, tan arrogante y ocupado en discusiones de un nivel cognoscitivo infinito, como se lo habría esperado…

Él la observo sin mirarla. Despidió a todos los que hallarse pudieran, en su presencia. Los asuntos de la tierra serían delegados para más tarde, pues el tiempo no existía en sus aposentos, y su hija predilecta estaba en su presencia por primera vez desde hacía trece años humanos.

Athena…

Ojala su divinidad se hubiese encontrado en todo el esplendor, sabiduría y conocimiento que los milenios de experiencia le habían aleccionado, pero no era así. Debió de hacer uso de su sentido común antes de hacer un derroche de sentimientos confusos y atropellados que la primera visión de sus santos muertos en vida le habían ocasionado en tan pronta desdicha. Se había atrevido a elevar su cosmos al punto máximo. Se había atrevido a retar a su padre, el inigualable Dios Zeus, siendo presa de las emociones adolescentes de las que era prisionera por existir, en aquél instante, como una mortal.

Nadie podría culparla.

_-¡.¿Cómo te atreviste?.¡.¿Que clase de Dios injusto eres?.!_

El shock que sufrió fue mucho más grande del que se creía capaz de soportar. Con demasía de culpa, frustración y rencor, se dispuso a arriesgar aquello que la vida de sus guerreros se había dedicado a salvaguardar: su existencia propia.

_-¡Respóndeme!_

Zeus cerró los ojos en claro enfado. Aquello que ella estaba haciendo estaba muy por arriba que las normas del Olimpo permitían a cualquiera, incluyéndolos a ellos, los dioses.

_-Athena… ¿Cómo te atreves, estando tú en estado de aletargamiento, a dirigirte hacía mi?_

Ese raro vibrar que ella dejaba escapar no era algo que él pudiera reconocer a primera instancia. Eso que percibía en el espíritu subyugado de la efímera Saori, Athena, era dolencia y ansiedad, algo que jamás se había tenido oportunidad de presentar en aquél sitio plagado de altivez inmortal. Lagrimas eran aquellos halos de desequilibrio que envolvían a la Diosa de la guerra, que yacía por consentimiento del Dios, dormitante en aquel preciso momento.

_-¡.¿Por qué?.¡.¿Por qué los encarnaste en roca?.¡.¿Que delito cometieron mis Santos para que tú y los tuyos tomaran tan abominable decisión?.¡Zeus, te exijo una respuesta!_

Aquello era una insolencia. Hablarle así a él era algo simplemente impensable y mucho menos, permisible. Sin embargo, ella aún era su hija y, por cierto, la más amada de toda su prole.

_-Dime, Athena, hija mía, la más bella. Menciona el nombre de aquellos por los que estas arriesgando mi predilección con clara irreverencia. ¿Por quienes has venido a presentar defensa en este recinto con palabras_ _de indiferencia al protocolo que se estableció antes de mis tiempos?_

_-Que ironía la tuya al preguntarme. He aquí sus nombres, cuyas constelaciones guardianas cruza el carro de tu hijo, Apolo, en su rutinaria travesía anual: Mu de Aries, Aldebarán de Tauro, Saga y Kanon de Géminis, Dante de Cáncer, Aioria de Leo, Shaka de Virgo, Dohko de Libra, Capitán de la Eclíptica; Milo de Escorpión, Aioros de Sagitario, Shura de Capricornio, Camus de Acuario, Afrodita de Piscis y el Patriarca de ellos, Shion General de la Orden Dorada._

_-Dime, Athena, hija mía, la más bella. Estos, a quienes haces referencia con templado respeto. Estos hombres, por quienes guardas una admiración que incluso se conjetura superior a la que deberías tener por tu propio padre y cuyo servicio estuvo por encima de los guardianes de mis hermanos, de sus esposas y de nuestros hijos. Ellos, no son más tu asunto. Y no vengas a reprocharme los actos que llevo a cabo, cuyo significado es mucho más profundo del que tu alma temporalmente humanizada, es capaz de entender. Regresa pues, a tu ámbito mortal y da gracias de que a los que son tus Santos no se les haya aplicado semejante castigo, pues las constelaciones de Pegaso, Dragón, Andrómeda, Fénix y Cisne, han sido perdonadas de la falta. Tus Santos están intactos, y de aquellos que tú mencionas, nada tienen que ver en tus dominios o tus leyes. Lo tuyo ha sido respetado, conténtate con eso._

_-¡.¿Pero que dices?.¡MIS Santos dorados viven sufriendo en la piedra¡Su alma esta aprisionada en el eterno castigo¡Ellos son MIS Santos y tú no tienes ningún derecho sobre ellos¡Libéralos ahora mismo!_

Zeus se revolvió impaciente en su trono formado por constelaciones. Aquella que hablaba no parecía capaz de entender ni el por qué de sus propias acusaciones.

-_Athena, hija mía, la más bella… Es un desperdicio hablar contigo ahora. ¿Esto es lo que han hecho los humanos de ti¿Qué han logrado tus tutores mortales para elevar tu conciente Intelectual? No han hecho nada, y esto, corrobora una vez más la razón de mi oposición a tu absurdo deseo de representarte en carne y hueso con tiempo limitado de vida. Porque, por lo que mis oídos captan de la voz de tus palabras, no tienes recuerdo de nada que a nuestra compleja casta corresponda. Ahora, dime que me equivoco con sabia replica, y yo callare._

_-Eso, padre… ¡Puedes agradecérselo a tu hijo, Ares¡Él se encargó de asesinar a mi tutor y de mutilar a mi familia¡.¿Por qué no le castigaste por ser responsable de mi infausto decaimiento?.¡.¿Por qué permitiste que tus hermanos Poseidón y Hades quisieran pasar sobre ti intentando de hacer suyas tus leyes, sirvientes tus vasallos y su reino tus dominios?.¡Mis Santos solo han hecho lo debido por la humanidad que parece despreocuparte tanto ahora!_

_-Eso, Athena, hija mía, la más bella, solo podrá ser debatido cuando vuelvas a mi como Diosa y no como la cría humana que eres ahora. Las intenciones de los Dioses y sus acciones están fuera de tu comprensión en estos instantes. Pero entiende esto. Aquellos, por los que te has atrevido a presentarte ante mí ahora, no podrán ser liberados jamás, y de nada sirven las acusaciones que tus ojos me puedan hacer ahora. La decisión fue tomada en concilio divino. Tú tendrás conocimiento de todo aquello por lo que ahora exhortas en tu ignorancia, si y solo si, abandonas tu inútil promesa de reencarnación terrenal y vuelves al Olimpo junto a tu Padre._

_-¡No¡Jamás lo haré¡Tú no eres mi padre¡Eres tan solo un miserable Dios deslumbrado por poder¡Esto que le has hecho a ellos no tiene nombre ni sobre la tierra, bajo el Averno o sobre los cielos! Pero recuerda… que así como tú hiciste con tu padre, y como este hizo con el suyo antes que tú, así puede acabar tu reinado de inmisericordia e injusticia, porque sobre ti, hay un Dios mucho más poderoso y sabio y, bajo a ti, existen las milagrosas voluntades de los hombres… No se te olvide jamás… Y recuerda mis palabras siempre. Yo vivo para ellos, peleo por ellos y reencarno en ellos, con el único fin que tú conoces tan bien, pero que has osado ignorar para no sé, que intenciones. Con esto último que has hecho, te has ganado a una enemiga digna de tu altura..._

Estas fueron las últimas palabras de aquella conversación que la diosa pudo sostener con su padre y fue interrumpida justo a tiempo, para impedir que su postremo respiro de cosmos, fuera aniquilado por tan exorbitante esfuerzo que tuvo que llevar a cabo para el improvisado coloquio que ejecutó, dirigido por sus emociones incontrolables que la hacían humana e imperfecta, que la hacían eso, justamente eso que los Dioses estaban menospreciando de tan rápida manía.

Al ella, abandonar el Olimpo, Zeus se llevó la mano al rostro y cerró lo ojos. Sopesaba las palabras que su agraciada hija le había dirigido. Ella no entendía nada, no era posible que lo comprendiese nunca, no mientras no aceptara regresar ante él, con su verdadera naturaleza divina. Hacía mucho que los Olímpicos se habían visto envueltos entre disputas con… Pero eso no era lo importante ahora, ahora había tantas cosas que prevalecían en importancia.

Al menos, ellos, aquellos catorce guerreros que Athena había intentado salvar sin un plan adiestrado, ya no podrían ser un estorbo, o una razón para hacerles ver el lugar preciso de sus límites como dioses. Por ahora tendría que prepararse para el concilio y el llamado de los nuevos… guerreros. Al fin y al cabo, el Vellocino de Oro estaba de nuevo en su poder y sus enemigos se harían presentes en un no muy largo tiempo… Tenían que estar preparados.

Acerca de ella, su hija predilecta… Nada podía hacer ya para convertirse en una amenaza. Todo el peligro que ella habría representado para él y el plan a futuro, habían quedado inmovilizados por algo tan antiguo y constante como la piedra. Sepultados en ella se hallaban, los verdaderos poderes de su hija y los héroes de… Más valía no pensar en eso. El problema había sido cortado de raíz y la mente debía ocuparse de aquel que aún podía llegar a ser superior a él.

2 Meses después

Recorrió los últimos seis pasos que la separaban de la enorme escalinata que se elevaba desafiante entre la rocosa quebrada de piedra. Se detuvo unos instantes para llenar de aire los cansados pulmones y encontrar así, el valor que había tratado de descubrir durante hacía más de dos meses. Su cuerpo físico somatizaba en reflejo, la depresión de su alma, habiéndola hecho frágil y a punto de derrumbarla, tanto así, como la fuerza de los impactos producidos por batallas antañas, desquebrajaban los muros del antiquísimo santuario, cuando ella fuese la causa de embistes por manos enemigas.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación. Alguien a su lado derecho le ofreció una mano, gustosa de servir a su diosa, pero ella rechazó el gesto y enderezo su decaída pose. Alzó, entonces, la adolescente mirada y sus ojos verdes recorrieron el sendero construido hace tantos milenios atrás, cuya fachada parecía imposible de soportar algún nuevo andar. Allá a lo lejos, cada una de las moradas de las agonizadas vestimentas doradas, pululaban un indescifrable saludo a la divinidad presente en el recinto y, las armaduras, que ahora brillaban su último y cansino fulgor por la repentina presencia de ella, parecían agradecerle el fugaz interés por lo que habrían representado en tiempos mejores.

Se decidió, entonces, a emprender la escalada.

Los tres jóvenes que custodiaban su seguridad, observaron entristecidos el perfil de ella, acentuando aún más su pena, al recorrer junto a la diosa la primera casa hecha ruinas del abatido santuario. Del templo de Aries, permanecían en pie solo algunos pilares del primer peristilo, dando el perfecto semblante del abandono a un lugar, que no volvería a hallarse de píe jamás. El joven de largos cabellos negros, tuvo que contener con fuerza aquél deseo de derramar unas lagrimas de amargura, al encontrarse sus ojos, con el antiguo embalaje dorado del carnero, cuyo contenido destrozado en centenares de piezas inútiles aguardaban sin sazón de la desesperanza, a que su señor, el joven alquimista de mirada serena, volviera a dedicarles tiempo amoroso para resanar las heridas causadas en las batallas.

Seiya pareció adivinar los pensamientos del Dragón y bajó la mirada, víctima del mismo sentimiento de tristeza que perseguía a los sorpresivos visitantes del lugar. Aunque ya hubiesen pasado seis meses desde que los doce Guerreros Dorados habían buscado una oportunidad para ellos, ante el Muro de los Lamentos, el dolor de vidas desperdiciadas por inútiles ambiciones, calaban hondo en cada una de las almas.

Saori buscó a tientas la mano del Pegaso, y lo alentó, con este gesto, a seguirla escaleras arriba. Una sutil orden que fue llevada a cabo por los tres Caballeros de Bronce.

Los silenciosos ecos que acompañaban cada paso de su andar, quebraban la triste monotonía que adueñado se había, de cada una de las casas vestidas de soledad, que los guiaban por el camino hasta el palacio abandonado de su propia deidad. Sin pronunciar palabra alguna, tal y como habían permanecido desde que Athena les indicará con urgencia, no sin sorpresa para ellos, que deseaba regresar a la antigua morada de sus santos dorados y de sus pasadas reencarnaciones, fueron dejando atrás Tauro, Géminis, Cáncer y finalmente Leo. Con cada uno de los recintos sagrados despedidos, fueron también quedando atrás las moribundas armaduras doradas, las cuales, sin contar con las fuerzas y medicinas Arianas, no eran más que un recuerdo de la elite que en algún tiempo las portó.

Antes de decidirse ella a abandonar Leo y dirigirse hacía Virgo, se giró sobre sus talones para observar a quienes aún permanecían de pie y fieles a su lado. En ellos observó la amargura y la soledad, a su tierna edad de catorce años, ellos habían sufrido demasiado y en sus juveniles rostros, se habían hecho presentes la madurez forzada a la cual habían tenido que enfrentar aún en contra de sus propios deseos. Como si de pronto la pesadumbres de sentimientos se hubiesen hechos presentes sobre ella, comenzó a llorar con amargura. Nada de lo que recordaba había sido solo una pesadilla, no. Todo había sido real y de pronto, como si una venda se hubiese quitado de sus ojos, se sintió por primera vez… huérfana. Tan solitaria y falta de todo aquello que rodea a un ser humano para estabilidad de su propio bienestar. Sin padres, sin hermanos, sin una familia real, se sintió sola contra el mundo y solo era apenas una niña de trece años, a quien, otros niños más, esos muchachos que ahora hacían de su escolta, servían fielmente, sin importar arriesgar la vida, quizás solo porque, ellos estaban tan huérfanos de afecto y de guías, como lo estaba ella, y por lo tanto, su paso por el mundo no les preocupaba demasiado…

De cualquier manera ¿Quién los echaría en falta?

Todos ellos abandonados, todos ellos solos, luchando por algo que nunca llegaría a concretarse en forma de paz, ni para ellos, ni para el mundo en general.

No sabía que debía hacer ahora, lo único que sabía, es que algo dentro de ella le decía que permaneciera ahí, en el que había sido, en el que aún era, su santuario. Así como lo habían hecho ellos antes… Ellos que ya no podrían volver a ser libres jamás… Tenía que esperar el momento adecuado, sabía que tenía que esperar y lo haría, sin importar el tiempo, ahí permanecería ella y ahí permanecerían sus guerreros aún vivos.

Hasta el momento propicio…

Fin del Primer Interludio: El reproche de Athena, la respuesta de Zeus.

—**o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—( Edrianel )—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—**

**º—— I.P.C ——º**

**¡Gracias por leer esta historia!**

**Nota de la Autora: **Bueno, admito que este capitulo estuvo… ¿Raro? Los "Interludios" son capítulos que están un poco separados de la línea del tiempo de la historia original y/o que variaran la forma de la narrativa, así que se podrían considerar como "extras". Tarde mucho en subir este capitulo porque fanfiction me tenía castigadita y no me dejaba subir nada. Los próximos capítulos estarán más rapiditos y procuraran no tratarse de puro sufrir y llorar, y la historia girara entorno a más de un solo personaje… hmmmm, creo que estoy hablando de más.

Acerca del nombre de Deathmask o Máscara de Muerte, pueeeees, quise ponerle un NOMBRE en lugar de solo su "SEUDONIMO"… Espero no se enojen demasiado conmigo.

¡Gracias!

Atte. Edrianel.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

**Agradecimientos**

Les agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios por el capitulo anterior a: Legendary, Uchu, Elena, Ariadna de Antares, FaNtaSiA dE uN AnGel, Alega Sumino-Sham, Ana y Ethel **¡Gracias por sus palabras!**

Les prometo que a partir de aquí, les contesto los reviews directamente a su correo (claro, eso si no les molesta demasiado u.u)

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

_Si acaso crees que me lo merezco:_

_**¡Por favor, apoya esta historia con tu valioso review!.**_


End file.
